Gretchen Goode
| species = New God | gender = Female | hair color = Gray | eye color = Brown | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = * Granny Goodness * Darkseid * Goode World Studios * The Light (formerly) | powers = Super strength | weaknesses = | equipment = * Fatherbox * Overlord | first = 309 | voice = Deborah Strang }} Gretchen Goode was the doppelganger of Granny Goodness, a high ranking official in Darkseid's empire. She operated on Earth as the founder of Goode World Studios and a member of the the Light. Personality Gretchen Goode, popularly known as Granny Goodness, gives off the impression of a warm and matronly businesswoman who sees her products as a means to inspire children, encourage creativity, and maintains this notion even when she is being disparaged on live television by G. Gordon Godfrey, never raising her voice or appearing to take umbrage from his less-than-flattering commentary. She appears kind and generous, such as when she complimented Garfield Logan's acting skills and telling him his mother would be proud. But underneath this grandmotherly facade is a sinister woman with an agenda that endangers and exploits children, evident by her affiliation with the Light, serving as one of its leaders. Physical appearance Gretchen Goode takes the appearance of a short, slightly overweight, Caucasian elderly woman with brown eyes and gray hair arranged in a bouffant. She has a square face with wrinkles on her brow and under her eyes. History 2018 Gretchen was an invited guest on a live GBS interview with G. Gordon Godfrey about her latest product: the Goode Goggles. Despite Godfrey's claims that the device was harmful, especially for the youth, Gretchen proclaimed to take pride in her product and in its goal: to spark the imagination. She quickly changed subject and announced a partnership between the Goode World Studios and the Wayne Foundation to help meta-trafficking victims. She went on to say that both companies have made donations to the new Meta-Human Youth Center in Taos and other charities. Gretchen met with her fellow members of the Light and assuaged Vandal Savage's concerns, claiming that a plan was in place to take care of Nightwing's team. After watching the dailies for Space Trek 3016, Gretchen complimented Paul Sloane and Garfield Logan for their performances. She declared that she had made a good call in casting them together for the show, in an attempt to "recapture that Hello, Megan! magic". She went on to reassure Garfield that both his mother and godmother would be proud of him. At that point, Steve Dayton approached Gretchen for a word. She politely asked him for a moment, pulled Paul aside and slipped away. In a live interview with G. Gordon Godfrey, Gretchen responded to Aquaman's public accusations against her company in their involvement in meta-human trafficking via the Goode Goggles. All the while assuming responsibility for the incident, Gretchen placed the blame on Jaqqar Marlo, director of research and development, who found dead months ago. Despite not being able to bring Marlo to justice, Gretchen reassured that "true justice" would be served up by herself. She had already recalled all her faulty devices and would offer new ones in return, thus promising to "make everything right as rain". Gretchen summoned Garfield Logan to her office to commend him for stopping a burglary, a deed that was trending on social media. Garfield, who already knew she was up to no good, called her out on her façade. Gretchen menacingly warned him to be careful and Garfield challenged her. At some point during this day, Gretchen, in association with LexCorp, donated 16 million dollars to the Meta-Human Youth Center. On the set of Space Trek 3016, Gretchen exuded a great deal of sadistic relish by forcing Garfield to film multiple takes of the same scene. 2019 Powers and abilities * Super strength * Invulnerability Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:New Gods Category:The Light